inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter's Net
Hunter's Net (ハンタｰズネット, Hantāzu Netto) is a block hissatsu technique in the Inazuma Eleven GO and Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. User(s) Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kariya Masaki' *'Zaizen Touko' *'Midorikawa Ryuuji' *'Arino Omi' *'Rinno Fujiko' *'Aiel' *'Kii Fumiko' *'Nagahisa Douji' *'Masamune Gorou' *'Hanamura Kaoru' *'Kouyou Hifumi' *'Yanagi Mitsuo' *'Namuhiro' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Aiel' *'Drill' *'Doris' *'Hamusu' *'Kariya Masaki' *'Reize' *'Rinpei' *'Fa Neel' *'Sei Saabo' *'Hebino Makito' *'Gilles de Rais' *'Venom' *'Arino Omi' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Extreme *'Kariya Masaki' *'Hebino Makito' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kariya Masaki' *'Drill' *'Hebino Makito' Info (GO) Anime This defense hissatsu technique was first used by Kariya Masaki to block Koutei Penguin No. 2 in episode 21. In Episode 22 and 23, Kariya used it to block shoots of Hitomoji Ichimonji. In Episode 23, Hunter's Net was broken by Tactics Cycle, the hissatsu tactic of Gassan Kunimitsu. Kariya used it again in the Episode 27 to block Yukimura's keshin hissatsu; Icicle Road but failed to do so. Though, it was able to lessen the force that reached the goal, that is why when Matsukaze Tenma used Majin Pegasus to block it, he was able to stop it from scoring from some help with Hunter's Net. In Episode 30, Kariya used it again to block Taki Sousuke from advancing through the field three times. Afterwards, this hissatsu was seen yet again in Episode 32, but only in a flashback where Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Aoi, Akane and Midori were thinking of the past matches, and it was not used in the episode itself. It was used again during the match against Genei Gakuen, in Episode 34. It was broken by Genei no Dalamanglass's shoot. Kariya used this hissatsu again in Episode 38, against Sunshine Force. But it failed because it wasn't fast enough. It was used again in the Episode 42 to stop Bakunetsu Storm but it failed again. Kariya used it another time in the Episode 44. It beat Godai Shingo's Seiei Hei Pawn W. It was seen again in Episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Movie It appeared in the GO movie, used by Kariya Masaki. He tried to block Hakuryuu's White Breath using this hissatsu with Amagi's and Kirino's hissatsu, but failed. Later, with the help of Kirino's Deep Mist, he blocked Rinne Makoto's Tekki Hei Knight B from advancing through the field. Info (Chrono Stone) Kariya used it twice in Episode 29, to stop Goburis. The first time it failed, and the second time Kariya made it evolve to V2, and it worked. Kariya used again in episode 38, to stop Shoot Command 20 but failed. It was used again in Episode 43 by Kariya but it was easily broken by a member of Giru in the match of El Dorado Team 02 and Giru. Usage The user first slashes the air with his/her hand having violet strings appear, then with his other hand he slashes again another set of strings appear again completing a full laser net that is stitched in to stop the soccer ball. Slideshow Anime Hunter's Net V2 01 CS29HQ.png Hunter's Net V2 02 CS29HQ.png Hunter's Net V2 03 CS29HQ.png Hunter's Net V2 04 CS29HQ.png Hunter's Net V2 05 CS29HQ.png Hunter's Net V2 06 CS29HQ.png Hunter's Net V2 07 CS29HQ.png Hunter's Net V2 08 CS29HQ.png Hunter's Net V2 09 CS29HQ.png Hunter's Net V2 10 CS29HQ.png Hunter's Net V2 11 CS29HQ.png Hunter's Net V2 12 CS29HQ.png GO Game HuntersNetCompleteGOGame1.png HuntersNetCompleteGOGame2.png HuntersNetCompleteGOGame3.png HuntersNetCompleteGOGame4.png HuntersNetCompleteGOGame5.png HuntersNetCompleteGOGame6.png HuntersNetCompleteGOGame7.png HuntersNetCompleteGOGame8.png HuntersNetCompleteGOGame9.png HuntersNetCompleteGOGame10.png Wii Hunter's Net Wii 1.PNG Hunter's Net Wii 2.PNG Hunter's Net Wii 3.PNG Hunter's Net Wii 4.PNG Hunter's Net Wii 5.PNG Video Go Chrono Stone Wii Category:Wood Hissatsu Category:Shoot Block